


The Story Untold

by silvercross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Hurt/Comfort, baggins siblings, bilba pretends to be a boy, bilbo has a bamf sister, kind of ..., like they live as long as dwarves, long living hobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Bilbo had a twin sister called Bilba? <br/>an incredibly adventurous sister who loved getting into trouble? <br/>what if they both get invited on a quest to reclaim a mountain?</p><p>basically what would happen if there were two bilbos but one was a girl and absolutely epic! </p><p>*read notes at the beginning they are important</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !!
> 
> basically the premise behind this is that bilbo was not an only child, that he had a twin sister who went out and made herself into something stronger than a hobbit.
> 
> in this AU hobbits live as long as dwarves, bilbo, bilba and thorin are the same age although thorin is a little younger than how he is portrayed in the book and the fell winter started when they were all just at the teen ish age smaug coming in about thirty years after.
> 
> also ranger are not just a race of people they are like the middle earth police (sort of but not really) and they will take in and train people who have sufficient latent talent and have the endorsement of at least three who are already members, as such there are not many external members but you can join as an apprentice for a year before you join to try to convince people.
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!!

It has been told in stories past that in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…

This is not entirely true.

It is true that Bag-end was the home of Bilbo Baggins...

...but the part of the story that has been neglected is that Bag-end was also the residence of his twin sister Bilba Baggins.

-<*>-

Bilbo was happy in himself.

He had his smial, his pipe, his books and most importantly good hearty food, what more could he want but good company.

His sister would not be home until later that day so he was safe from whatever calamity she would surely bring with her and overall his world was peaceful and hopeful.

It was in this contented state that Gandalf the Grey came upon the hobbit happily smoking his pipe, basking in the fading summer sun with his eyes quietly closed in serenity.

“Good afternoon” Gandalf greeted in his deep rumbling baritone, startling the Halfling from his dozing.

The young hobbit groaned at the sight of the old man, his heart sinking. Gandalf of the grey had brought nothing but pain and discomfort to his life since the wizard had first knocked his head on the ceiling of his home almost twenty years ago.

“is it? Is it going to be a good afternoon Gandalf? Last time you bid me a good evening it most certainly was not ‘good’” Bilbo all but spat. The wizard straightened indignantly

“Bilbo, for the last time my boy when we met last it was under very extenuating circumstances” Gandalf grumbled “none the less I am looking for someone to share in an adventure” the small hobbit went suddenly very pale

“If that is the case then you must be very lost because you WILL NOT find anyone west of Bree who would have any interest in adventures, most certainly not in this home. No I think not no adventures for any Baggins nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable, PAINFUL things. Especially for those left at home wouldn’t you say _old friend_?” Bilbo growled from between clenched teeth. How DARE he after what happened last time, after… _no not again no family of mine will be going on ANY adventure_ Bilbo thought firmly to himself.

“Bitterness is not an appealing quality Bilbo. You have changed son of Belladonna Took and not entirely for the better” Gandalf replied with just a touch of anger colouring his voice.

“I'm sorry a decade ago you had cause to say that but you have been gone, you know nothing of my life Gandalf. I am Bilbo Baggins and I am not the same fauntling that you left all those years ago” the young man snarled

“Well that is why it will be very good for you and your sister and most enlightening for me for you to join us” the old man replied calmly hooking his thumbs into his belt.

“No. NO. We don’t want _any_ adventures here thank you. Not today, not never. I suggest you try across the water lead some other fool to their death but leave my family alone” Bilbo retorted angrily, scampering up the steps of his home “good afternoon” he yelled as he firmly slammed the vibrant green door.

“We shall see” Gandalf whispered to himself scratching a rune on the door before swiftly departing.

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 dwarves and one sister can bilbo cope?

Bilbo quietly resolved to murder Gandalf when the twelfth dwarf tumbled through his door.

The feast he had prepared for his sister for when she returned from her months stay in Bree was devoured and his pantry decimated. The thrice dammed heathens were now singing about damaging his property. The bell rang once more

“Oh no. NO there is nobody home, go away and bother somebody else! Bilba if this is your idea of a practical joke, I can only say it is in poor taste!” he wrenched the door open ready to repel yet another dwarf and was met with the smiling face of his sister.

“Brother!” she exclaimed happily embracing him, her bow tapping him lightly on the forehead and her short golden brown hair tickling his nose.

“Thank Yavanna you are home, we have a problem” he replied seriously, her cheerfulness evaporating in a second; she straightened tucking her hair behind her ear to reveal a white scar beneath her right eye.

“where is the danger Bilbo?” she asked her eyes suddenly searching the hallway for threats, oddly reminiscent of their youth.

“I'm not sure if they are dangerous but they are in the dining room. Be careful sister” he added squeezing her arm.

Gripping the knife which she had hidden up her sleeve the young hobbit lass slowly crept around the corner and was greeted with the sight of twelve dwarves stuffing their faces with her food.

“who are you and what are you doing in my home?” bliba growled menacingly as she came into the light. They all turned instantly to look at the new arrival before continuing with their meal.

“can’t ye tell we havin’ dinner!” the dark haired dwarf with the hat replied earning the laughter of the rest of the group. Picking up a piece of toast he threw it across the table aiming for the smaller ginger dwarf. Angrily bilba threw her concealed dagger at the food impaling it on the wall. That gained the attention of the whole table, the fat ones mouth even dropped open the boiled egg he had been chewing falling back onto his plate.

“I know the majority of the hobbits you will meet are meek and mild, but if you taunt me once more the next dagger will be aimed at your heart” the hatted dwarf gulped

“aye laddie there will be no need for that, we were sent by Gandalf the Grey, he is a wizard you see, quite clever really, very tall long grey beard…” the white haired dwarf bagan

“yes yes I aule knows that Gandalf and I are well aquainted, you still haven’t explained why you are here” she continued perpously ignoring the use of the term ‘laddie’

“ah well that is a topic best left to our esteemed leader who is yet to arrive, in the meantime I am Master Balin at your service” the white haired dwarf answered rising from his seat and bowing. The largest dwarf that was sat next to him rose when his companion sat

“master dwalin at yer service laddie” he stated gruffly bowing, the entire table repeated this action ending with what looked like the two youngest dwarves, standing in unison

“fili and kili at yer service” they said together, grins spreading across their faces as they bowed

“and you are?” kili asked

“my name is Ranger Bilba Baggins. Dwarf friend” she replied solemnly, pulling her braid from where it was tucked behind her ear. She re braided it freguently but the small silver clasp that kept it together stayed the same.

“Gamut manna” she finished dipping her head gently.

“you speak Khuzdul!” The Fili exclaimed, the rest of the table dissolving into whispers.

“only enough to be polite” she replied honestly “may I sit with you?” the young dwarf nodded gently

“so you are a ranger? Is that common for hobbits? what is it like” Bofur asked excitedly from across the table, as Bilba remover her bow, quiver and heavy coat revealing a long sword scabbard residing at her waist.

“I am the first and only I believe” the rest of the company resumed their dinner and conversations began once more “it has been an interesting journey, one I will not bore you with the details of now, but the rangers are very odd creatures far too concerned with height and looks. I have spent the last month with them, perfecting my craft so that I may protect the shire, although old Travor is retiring this year so I imagine I will be leaving to join my brethren in the north this coming winter, horrible thought” Bilba shuddered as she leant back leaning her head against the wall behind her.

“how did you do that knife trick from before?” Fili asked from beside her staring curiously at her. Smiling she replied

“a great many hours of throwing a knife at a tree then a great many more having targets thrown for me to practice on” the brother stared at her almost in awe. They continued to chat companionably for a while.

Her brother standing in the door way ringing his hands the entire time.        


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of thorin

Not all that later a loud knock drew Bilbo to the door

“He is here” Dawlin said quietly as silence overtook the group

 Bilbo went to the door opening it hesitantly. Weary of the new visitor Bilba followed her brother her hand resting on the pommel of her sword.

Gandalf swiftly ducked through the door, much to Bilbo’s dismay, rolling her eyes she clasped his hand gently as he entered, whispering a greeting in elfish.

“It is very good to see you on your feet once again my friend” he replied in Weston

“it is very good to be Back on my feet, I see you have brought a friend” Bilba giggled gently. The dark dwarf stepped from behind her brother to glare at her.

“I thought this place was easy to find we got lost twice” the striking dwarf muttered angrily at her.

“That is hardly my fault master dwarf” the lass answered pedantically. Bilbo fluttered about Thorin's elbow stuttering slightly from fear of the large and imposing dwarf.

“s-s-sorry to disturb you but may I ask your name?” the young hobbit asked cautiously, dear Bilbo, Bilba thought fondly, always trying to be polite. As if noticing him for the first time the Darrow looked down at the Halfling with a mixture of disdain and confusion

“Allow me to introduce leader of our company exiled king under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield” drawing himself to his full height Thorin walked further into the hallway allowing Bilbo to close the door.

“So these are the hobbits?” the dwarf sneered looking properly at Bilba, from the look on his face he did not like what he saw. “Aren’t you a little old to be playing dress up?” he asked her scornfully.

“Pardon me?” Bilba squawked in outrage her hand reaching for her sword lifting it only an inch out of its scabbard before Gandalf interrupted

“This is ranger Bilba Baggins, killer of orcs and goblins.” Thorin’s eyebrows rose at that regarding her critically

“Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?” he asked taking a step towards her

“I have been a ranger for the past twenty years and before that I was training with my mother, elf friend Belladonna Took since I was able to walk” she replied crossing her arms

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin retorted quickly

“sword although I am adept with an axe, bow, throwing knives and spear” she retorted stepping closer, it was only when Thorin puffed out his chest that Bilba realised how close they were, blushing slightly she stepped back “am I worthy?” she asked cheekily raising her eyebrows. Thorin growled turning to her brother

“And what of you, are you as skilled as your brother?” Bilbo frowned opening his mouth to reply that Bilba was a girl before his sister glared at him menacingly over Thorin’s shoulder,

“Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.” He retorted jokingly

  “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar and the other is a little small to be a proper warrior” the dark dwarf growled flippantly brushing past the sputtering hobbit, to sit in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment i don't know if you guys are liking it or not !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the quest is explained

“ _Do you think we can trust the ranger?”_ Thorin asked Balin in Khuzdul.

Something about the boy had made the king uneasy. A small part of him was strangely attracted to the hobbit, the golden hair woven into a dwarf friend braid, his smooth creamy skin marred only by the small white scar beneath his eye almost a badge showcasing his bravery, the leathers that he wore defining his wide hips and chest, the only thing missing was a beard. Shaking his head Thorin tried to put the thought from his mind.

“ _the lad would be a worthy addition to our company, he has rudimentary understanding of Khuzdul, he is swift with a knife, a good knowledge of healing I don’t see a single reason why he should not be welcomed heartily, we will need all the help we can get”_ Balin replied gesturing to where Bilba was animatedly chatting with Fili and Kili        

Balin continued in Westron “What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

“Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms.” The dwarves around the table stopped their conversations and stared excitedly at their king

“What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?” Dawlin asked hope lighting his eyes.

“They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.” The entire table deflated

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo asked quietly from behind them

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf began

“The Lonely Mountain” Bilba supplied frowning worriedly, the stories she had heard about the fire drake that resided there were most concerning “home of Smaug” she continued

“Smaug?” he brother asked intrigued. The hatted dwarf, Bofur if she remembered correctly stood

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Her brother replied tersely.

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksy.” The other young dwarf; Ori exclaimed

“You should be afraid” Bilba growled from her seat, Thorin frowned at the comment, he had no right to judge, it wasn't like he had ever gone up against a dragon before! 

“The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest. We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf.” Balin continued solemnly.

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” Fili shouted happily. The others agreed loudly all clamouring to hear how many dragons the wizard had slain. Gandalf shifted uncomfortably

“Ah, well you see at this table there is but one who has slain a dragon and he is not me” the wizard replied

A chorus of “well who has?” and “you what’s?” rang out around the table

 

“Allow me to introduce Bilba …Slayer of Ancakhelek the last ice drake”

 

Gandalf said indicating a hand towards the young warrior. Dead silence filled the room as the company stared at Bilba intently, almost in awe, the young hobbit frowned at Gandalf good naturedly, heaving a great sigh as she did “was that quite necessary I was rather enjoying people not pestering me about that overgrown lizard?” Bilba replied. As if her voice had broken a spell the dwarves all suddenly cried out to ask questions about how she slew the dragon.

“Atkât! Enough! If Bilba will help we have a chance to defeat Smaug if he is even still alive. We have read the signs; do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Do we sit back while home lies unprotected? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!” the dwarves cheered in response stamping their feet and knocking their flagons of ale together.

“Gandalf and I have already discussed our way into Erebor, there is a hidden door another way in, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Thorin began, the company leaning in closer to hear what Thorin was saying completely enraptured by the king’s tale

“The answer lies hidden somewhere in the map which was passed down to Thorin by his father. I do not have the skill to read it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.” The old wizard continued

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Thorin finished looking to both Bilba and her brother.

“And a dragon slayer” Kili added

Bilbo nodded in agreement “And a good one, too. An expert, I’d imagine.”

The company looked to him hopefully

“And are you?” Oin asked

“Am I what?” the hobbit lad replied.

“He said he’s an expert! Hey!”

“Me? No, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material.”

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” The company began arguing amongst themselves

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” Gandalf’s voice boomed through the smial.

“Very well. We’ll do it your way. Give them the contracts.” Thorin says exasperatedly throwing a contract at each of the siblings.

“no, NO we are not going on an adventure!” Bilbo shouts throwing his contract back. Bilba had been happily listening and considering how many things she need to pack in such a short space of time and whether old Travor would consider retiring early if she sent him a nice enough letter. “No family of mine will be going off on any adventures thank you very much!” he brother continued

“Would you excuse us for a moment master dwarves?” Bilba asked politely before grabbing her brother roughly by the ear “my brother and I have some things to discuss” dragging him into the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any one out there?
> 
> please comment. just one. dosent even have to be a long one.
> 
> please just one itty bitty comment !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the baggins siblings argue

“Since when do you speak for me?” she snarled pushing her brother away so he stumbled into the desk rubbing his ear

“Since you almost didn’t come back from the last adventure!” he shouted back

“It is my choice Bilbo not yours. If I want to go out and get myself killed on a quest that is my prerogative!”

“You want to be like _him_ so badly that you would go out to purposefully die huh? Then where would I be, all alone in a home full of ghosts! No Bilba I refuse to allow you to do this”

“Oh you refuse do you?! Since when have you been able to stop me from doing anything?!” Bilbo sputtered for a moment as her hand strayed to the pommel of her sword once more

“I’ll tell the thrain! He’ll have you put in the stockade for your own safety” her brother retorted quickly

“Then I will be gone before you return and you will never see me again” the hobbit lad sat heavily in their fathers chair accepting defeat

“Why is it so hard for you to just stay here and look after our parent’s home?” Bilbo asks hysterically “why can’t you just sit quietly and be a normal hobbit woman?” he pleads

“You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and our mother’s dishes become so important to you? I remember when we were young we were always was running off in search of elves and the woods and come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it’s out there.” Bilba explained kneeling in from of her brother clasping her hand between two of her own.

“the Fell winter happened, our parents dying happened, you going off for two years and coming back half dead, me having to care for you night and day, you going off to the north every few months leaving me to worry if you will ever return. We can’t just go running off into the blue. We are Baggins, of Bag End.” He replied firmly

“I never asked any of this from you! When did I ever ask for you to dote on me?” Bilba all but shrieked

“You are my sister and it is my job to look after you!” Bilbo responded crossing his arms and frowning

Hanging her head she whispered “then I release you of your duty to me”

“What?!” the elder Baggins exclaimed, Bilba stood and walked to the door

“I am going on this adventure Bilbo whether you like it or not”  

“Can you promise you will come back?” he asked tears filling his eyes

“No. And if I do, I will not be the same.” With that she returned to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the wait!!
> 
> please comment !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin shares a bedroom with bilba

“My brother will not be joining us” Bilba stated resolutely as she sat at the table watching her brother retreat to his bedroom.

“It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend, not like you eh oh do you need a quill?” Balin asked kindly offering his own, noticing Bilba had been looking around the room. Nodding she accepted it gladly, Smoothing out the contract she signed on the line.

“There are a few warriors amongst us.” Thorin said looking sideways at where Bilba was sat.

“Not like the warriors of old.” Balin continued

“I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that.” the dwarf pronounced proudly

“Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.” The old dwarf smiled gently at his king.

Bilba regarded Thorin, truly trying to see him for the first time. Proud, arrogant, untrusting true but under that fiercely loyal and kind. Her heart thumped unevenly when she thought of how his chest had brushed her own when they had argued, firm and warm everything a man should be. Blushing deeply she shook her head

“Where are you boys sleeping tonight?” she asked happily putting all thoughts of Thorin Oakenshield out of her head.

“we wer’ thinking we could kip in yer’ stable if that’s ok?” Bofur asked meekly, smiling she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You will do nothing of the sort” his face fell momentarily “there is plenty of room for you to sleep indoors. Now I'm assuming that Fili and Kili are brothers so will want to share a room, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur will also want to share along with Nori, Ori and Dori. Now I’m not positive but Dawlin and Balin are also brothers?” Balin nodded open mouthed “ah that’s perfect then they will go in the same room as Oin and Gloin. Ok boys if you wouldn’t mind moving to the living room I will set up sleeping quarters” looks of surprise filled their faces but the dwarves moved to gather in Bilbo’s living room, smoking their pipes by the fire.

When they were quite settled they all began humming, Thorin began to sing, and the others soon joined him.

 

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

 

The pines were roaring on the height

"The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light”

Bilba had been waiting patiently at the door listening quietly to the melody

“That was quite beautiful” the hobbit remarked startling the dwarves from their song, Thorin frowned at her as if she had insulted him. “Would you like to follow me?” she went on cutting off any reply the king may have had. the company rose to follow the small hobbit.

“For the brothers Ri the spare room, it is small but comfortable. Good night and may Aule watch over you” Bilba said as the showed the first set of dwarves their sleeping quarters, giving them a small bow she moved on “you three” she said pointing at Bofur, Bifur and Bombur “are in here” she repeated her farewell and continued “Fili, Kili I’ve set up beds in the study, sorry about the mess my brother had a bit of a to do earlier.” Walking swiftly she moved to the back room “ah I had imagined that I would put you five in here but I seem to have underestimated how big mister Dawlin was” she scratched her head for a moment “I suppose one of you could share my room”  she mused slightly embarrassed

“ _I don’t trust him I will share the room, keep an eye on him”_ Thorin said in Khuzdul as he pushed his friends into the room

“ _Aye keep an eye on him”_ Dawlin chuckled winking.

“Right this way master Oakenshield” Bilba said tersely leading the dwarf to her room in silence.

Opening the door to her room Thorin was greeted with a cosy looking bed pushed into the corner with a plush sofa along the opposite side. It was small but well kept, weapons, books and maps lined walls painted a deep blue, looking up Thorin noticed a small window directly above the bed.

“Make you comfortable” Bilba grumbled as she removed her leather gloves.

“Thank you master Baggins” he replied quietly as he shucked off his heavy coat

“Call me Bilba with two Baggins about it will make for less confusion”

“Bilba” Thorin repeated “it’s an odd name for a boy” he added unbuckling his sword from his belt along with his trousers. Bilba chuckled

“My brother and I are twins” she began

“What are twins?” Thorin interrupted

“We were born within moments of each other, we shared a womb. Do dwarves not have twins?” the girl asked removing her leather jerkin.

“Dwarf children are rare the chances of more than one child are impossibly tiny, it being a girl even smaller” Thorin replied climbing into bed

“Ah well traditionally you name the children the same changing only the last letter choosing to correspond the letter to the last letter of a parent. Thus Bilbo was named for my father Bungo and I for my mother Belladonna, I agree it is a bit girly but my mother was fierce and brave woman, I am proud to be named for her” Bilba continued. She sat on the sofa and removed her hardened leather vembraces exposing her scarred wrist below, Thorin pulled in a shocked gasp when he saw her damaged skin, scrambling out of bed so he could grab her hand and see it properly

“Who did this to you?” he asked fiercely. Gritting her teeth Bilba wrenched her hand from his grip, “all due respect master Oakenshield, we have known each other for but a few hours and you are asking me something that my brother does not even know” she sat petulantly on the sofa and gathered the blanket around her covering the offensive appendage

“Good night mister Oakenshield” she said firmly. Frowning Thorin returned to bed

“Good night Bilba” he sighed, savouring the taste of the hobbits name in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings, memories and moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am alive sorry for not posting for a while the hot weather has meant more time sun bathing and less time writing! long chapter for you hope you enjoy and as alwas please comment !

Thorin woke early as he always did, the sun not even fully risen over the hill. Sitting up he stretched his muscles, he felt pleasantly rested. It was not often that he had the opportunity to sleep in a bed as comfortable as the one he was still tucked into. Climbing out of bed he moved across the room until he spied Bilba’s still sleeping figure. His golden hair was spread out in disarray around his head and almost begged to be braided. The boy was curled around his wrists which peeked out from beneath the blanket, Thorin couldn’t help but look at the angry red scars that circled the hobbits wrists, his stomach clenched as he realised what could have caused wounds like that around both wrists so equally; manacles. Someone had chained Bila up for so long that the cuffs had cut into his skin. Deciding to keep this knowledge to himself he resolved to tell him to keep his wrists covered at all times. His eyes raked down the rest of his body, the blanket had fallen below his waist during the night and his shirt had ridden up exposing a pale expanse of white skin. Leaning forward Thorin moved to pull the blanket up but was met with a dagger at his throat the second he touched the blanket.

“What do you think you are doing” the hobbit asked sleepily

“I… was coming to wake you” Thorin replied quickly.

“well typically you rouse people by touching the shoulder not the hip” Bila replied glaring at the hand Thorin still had on the blanket which happened to be over his hip

“Just get up” Thorin snarled ripping her blanket away.

Glaring at the dwarf Bila grabbed a towel and some clothes then proceeded to the bathroom. She quickly drew herself a cold bath scrubbing over her dirty skin paying specific attention on her scars and other areas that would be difficult to wash in the coming months. Getting out of the bath she quickly bound her breasts as she always did, perhaps a touch tighter than usual, if she was going to keep up the ruse of being a boy she would need to keep certain things hidden. Next her traveling shirt, slightly padded of the back and shoulders to stop the pack digging in to her, but made from a light green material that cooled quickly in heat. On top of that she forwent her usual cloth waistcoat and donned her leather over-shirt made from flexible material which laced at the back with a metal plate that could be placed in the front of the shirt. Her best chainmail hauberk came next forged specifically for her by dwarves in Eru luin, clinched at the waist by a belt given to her by a dear friend, it had secret compartments for lock picks, a mouthful of elven bread and a small dagger. She donned her breeches and her over trousers made specifically for riding. Over that went her leather doublet and finally her hardened leather body armour, inscribed with both elven and dwarf spells of protection. Moving back to her room and finding Thorin gone she opened her glory chest and removed a crudely made stone pendant inlaid with silver

“I swear I will stay safe. For you if nothing else” she whispered, tears in her eyes as she placed the pendant that didn’t truly belong to her around her neck. She hadn’t worn the gift in such a long time, but the familiar weight still sat against her chest reassuring as the day she received it. She could still remember …

“ _what is it?” the leather chord grasped tightly in her hand_

_“it will protect you, it’s my first rune stone, sorry its not better made but the fact that its my first work makes it even more powerful!” he replied his deep voice resonated in her chest they were so close,_

_“why?” she asked looking up through her lashes, she was almost afraid to hear his reply, she new she loved him but his response would tell her if her feelings were reciprocated.he hesitated for a second as if her knew somehow that his reply would change their lives forever_

_“its powerful because you are my first love and my heart will never be as full of love as it is now” he replied quietly “it is powerful because we dwarves have one person in the whole of this world who we will love, we will love them until the day they die, any love after that will be pale and weak. Bilba you have my heart, I forged it in that pendant so if you will have it, my heart can sit next to yours for the rest of our days” through out his speech he had stared carefully at the ground scared to see the rejection in her eyes. Gently she lifted his bearded chin and placed a soft kiss to his lips_

_“you have my heart my dearest Gedwin”….._

As the memory faded she reached up and angrily scrubbed the tears from her eyes. Steeling herself she grabbed paper and a quill.

_Dearest Bilbo_

_I am sorry for all of the heart ache I have caused you._

_I love you brother and I wish you every happiness._

_The contents of my glory box now belong to you, I have collected things over the years and I wish for you to have them as a memento of me_

_Ever your sister_

_Bilba Belladonna Belba Baggins_

Looking down she regarded what amounted to her entire life. The dress she had made to wear at her own cancelled wedding. The portrait one of Elronds sons had done of her when she last visited Rivendell. The manacle that had kept her prisoner for so long. The bracelet she had been given by one of the men from bree for saving his son on her own. Her diaries. A belly scale from the ice drake she slew, the brother of the much smaller set of scales that were tied to her ankle, wicked shard and mostly invisible unless you are looking for it. A picture from her youth that Bilbo drew for … him.

She didn’t realise that she was crying again until a tear hit the letter. Grabbing the pack she prepared the night before and her heavy coat with the hood, the hobbit swept into the main hallway where she deposited her belongings.

“You certainly look ready for a fight” Kili remarked from behind her,

“Good morning to you too master Kili. Where we are heading do you not think it wise to dress for battle?” she replied turning to smile at the lad, he seemed to ponder her question for a moment

“Yes.. but for breakfast it may have been a little excessive, although touch Bombur’s food and you will need that armour” Bilba laughed heartily, Kili chuckling along with her

“you obviously have never seen a hobbit eat, I will defend my food with my life. Touch my food feel my fork as my father used to say!” she replied jovially as they entered the dining room

“you know you’re not that bad, considering you are a hobbit” Kili stated “come sit with me and Fee” he grinned. Quite happy to continue her conversation with the energetic young dwarf she accompanied him to the table.

“Good morning dragon slayer” Fili greeted warmly from behind a massive plate of food.

“Good morning … it is most unfair that you have greeted me with my title when I don’t have a proper title for you!” she replied stealing a rasher of bacon, smiling he stole it back before she could take a bite

“Heir of Erebor would do quite nicely” he smiled; frowning she looked over to where Thorin was sitting; _Kili and Fili are his sons?_ she thought ever so slightly confused

“odd you do not look like your father Thorin” she commented grabbing her own plate so she could laden it with food. Fili nearly choked on his tomato and it took a few hard thumps on his back by Kili to return him to a normal colour.

“Thorin isn’t my da, he my uncle! I'm his heir because he has no children, hell I’ve never seen him look at anyone long enough to even consider children!” the lad sputtered as his face returned to normal colour.

“Ah that make much more sense” she said before digging into her veritable mountain of food.

“So is it true you killed an ice drake?” Kili asked from her other side as he devoured an apple

“Yes, some ten years ago” she replied between bites

“How did you do it?” he asked gently as if he knew that the answer would be painful

“not without great loss” sensing he shouldn’t ask any more he moved on to the safer topic of bows, which in turn lead to her retrieving her quiver from last night and gifting Kili with her spare arrowhead mould which she designed herself. It was only moments after that Thorin entered and informed them of their imminent departure


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the company move off. thorin as usual makes a mess of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am indeed alive! i am so sorry i completely forgot that i hadn't posted in a while !!!! i'm so very sorry !!!!!!!!!!

Having collected her pack, quiver and coat Bilba went to the stable to fetch her half horse half pony; Dandy, named because her mane looked like dandelion fluff.   
Feeding her a sugar cube Bilba lithely leapt onto the horses back and steered her out of the stable to join the company

"She's a beauty, how long you had her ?" Nori called from atop his own pony. Grinning she patted the horses neck fondly

"She was gifted to me as a foal by Éomund a leader of the Rohirrim riders, after we aided them in repelling an orc raiding party" she replied calmly, nori chuckled 

“is there any where you have not visited in middle earth?” he asked steering his pony so he could sit along side her while they waited for the rest of the company

“I wish master Nori I have travelled as far north as Ettenmoors and as far south as Osgiliath. I dream one day of riding west to the great sea for I have never seen it. When I was younger my mother left to visit, she brought back wonderful gifts of shells and coloured glass along with stories of a hobbit village built on the beach, and the inhabitants swim daily! Imagine that, a hobbit swimming, have you ever heard something so ridiculous?” she asked guffawing good naturedly, it was only when Ori came up on the other side and asked 

“do hobbits not swim then?” that she realised the extent to which the dwarves were ignorant of the ways of hobbits.

“no Ori hobbits cannot swim, our bones are too heavy and we sink very quickly, we avoid water at all costs” sharing a look with his brother ori grinned 

“then my brothers and I will endeavour to stop you from sinking should we encounter any body of water master Baggins” he announced proudly his brother nodding on the other side of him, clasping her shoulder firmly. A warm smile spread across her face, happiness filling her heart at the easy camaraderie that had sprang between herself and the young dwarf.

“you do not know how kind an oath that is to a hobbit master ori, I thank you gladly for your help” she said placing a hand on his shoulder, while his hand remained on hers. “in hobbit culture this-the hands placed on shoulders- is a sign of trust, and as such I trust that you will call me Bilba. It is a name reserved for friends and family” from her other side nori placed his hand on her other shoulder 

“might I have the honor of being a hobbit-friend too?” he asked good naturedly. Repeating her previous action she beamed 

“why of course nori” looking up she noticed Thorin staring at her intently, noticing her gaze he quickly cleared his throat

“time to move out!” he called, Bilba hesitated for a second looking back at her home “Are you coming or not master hobbit? We will not wait for you" the dwarf king snarled. Nori rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being led by an arrogant... Bilba didn't quite know that word in khudzul but it roughly translated to head of sand.

"Don't worry laddie he's like this with everyone, expect his nephews of course they get much worse" bofur chuckled as he trotted past. Unwilling to let the matter go Bilba steered her pony to where thorin was riding at the front of the group

"Good morning mister oakenshield" she said with false cheeriness

"Master baggins" he acknowledged giving her a sideways look. Deciding against her original plan to ease them into the topic bilba blurted out

"Do you have a problem with me king under the mountain?" He looked quite stunned for a second

"Sorry?" he sputtered

"That's quite alright" she replied cheekily "I asked if you have a problem with me because if my calculations are correct we will be on this quest a very long time and as much as I would love to spend hours pondering why you are being an intolerable annoyance I will simply ask you now" thorin had never been spoken to in such a rude manner ever before in his life. Rage quickly boiled to the surface and he found himself puffing out his chest.

"This. This is my problem with you, you treat this like you are at a social event, flitting about making friends with everyone. We are here for one purpose only to reclaim my home, and you- you are treating this like a game. You do not know what you are dealing with so you just barrel ahead with out any consideration, it's pathetic." He snarled gripping her by the tunic and pulling her forward. During his rant bilba had gone very very quiet, her eyes closing and her body tense when he grabbed her. Looking up with cold fury in her eyes she firmly removed his hand from her shirt.

"You know nothing of me or mine king thorin oakenshield. Unless it is vital I would suggest that you stay as far from me as you are able." She replied with a deadly calm that scared the dwarf more than if the hobbit had shouted at him. With an impetuous glare she turned and returned to her place in the company behind bofur, where she refused conversation, preferring to pull up her hood and stare at the road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my fuel to write more so comment as much as you can!!!!
> 
> i always reply to every comment i get and i love to hear what people think 
> 
> i am also looking for a beta !!!! if anyone is interested contact me at 
> 
> silver_cross1@yahoo.co.uk
> 
> thanks for reading !!!!!


End file.
